1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated inductor element defined by a lamination of a plurality of sheets including a magnetic material and including coil patterns located thereon, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a laminated element having a plurality of laminated sheets has been known. For example, International Publication No. 2007/145189 discloses a laminated inductor element having a magnetic material formed with coil patterns and laminated. The laminated inductor element of International Publication No. 2007/145189 has a non-magnetic material disposed on outermost layers and in an intermediate layer to improve a direct-current superimposition characteristic of an inductor.
However, in a configuration in which via holes are formed to electrically connect mounting electrodes formed on respective surfaces of the outermost layers, and the mounting electrodes are connected through the magnetic material, a parasitic inductance is increased. Therefore, a configuration electrically connecting upper and lower surfaces via an end surface electrode, as in International Publication No. 2008/87781, for example, is conceivable.
To electrically connect the upper and lower surfaces via the end surface electrode, however, it is necessary to route a wiring pattern on a surface of the laminated element. Therefore, issues of complication of the wiring pattern and an increase in mounting area of the element arise.